mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Pony Amnesia: Love and Mysteries
Pony Amnesia is a visual novel styled game that lets players take control of a pony that has awakened in the Everfree Forest without his or her memory. Confused, the amnesic pony makes his way out of the forest and finds himself in Ponyville, where everypony is preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration. Upon hearing his or her story, the ponies of Ponyville are quick to welcome the new stranger into their town and take care of him. However, strange events occur that keep hindering the preparations for the celebration. The new pony will have to team up with his friends to solve these problems as well as learn more about himself. Gameplay The game has a total of four arcs, each downloadable after they have been made, with the player able to choose the gender and name for their pony. In the game the player is given choices that will continue the story on various paths. These choices will also reflect his (or her) relationship with the various characters in the game. Each choice has consequences so choose wisely. Each arc lasts a total of seven days, allowing the player to interact with various characters in the game and follow their own independent stories before moving on the main story. Players are encouraged to follow these sub-plots in order to increase their friendship and maybe even establish a romantic relationship further on should players desire one. Characters The main character Having woken up with no idea of who you are or where you’re from, you decide to live in Ponyville while trying to solve the mystery that is you. All you have is your name, your mysterious cutie mark, and these strange dreams that occur at night. With a new blank slate, the choices you make will affect not only your personality, but also how others will view you. Twilight Sparkle The apprentice of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle was a bookworm who didn’t find any value in friendship until she went on a magical journey to defeat a great evil. Seeing the power of friendship first hand, Twilight has decided to live in Ponyville with her friends to learn more about it. Despite her social awkwardness and obsessive need to follow everything in a planned schedule, Twilight has a good heart and is willing to do anything for her friends. Because friendship is the most powerful magic of all. Spike Raised by Twilight Sparkle ever since he was hatched, Spike is one of the few nice dragons in Equestria. Despite being young, he’s pretty smart for his age and often is the voice of reason when Twilight finds herself confused and lost on a problem. He treasures his friends, seeing them as his family, and will do anything to protect and care for them; especially his crush, Rarity. Just be sure to not tell anypony. Applejack An honest and hardworking farmer, Applejack is known as one of the most reliable ponies in Ponyville. Her family has been around since the town’s founding, and she continues her family’s tradition by bucking apples all day long at Sweet Apple Acres. Stubborn as they come, Applejack never backs down from any task she sets her eyes on and will do everything she can to complete it; even to the point of exhaustion. If there was ever a pony who you want by your side, it’s her. Rainbow Dash A high flying daredevil, Rainbow Dash lives for one thing only: flying. Since foalhood, Rainbow Dash has done her best to show the world why she’s the fastest flyer out there in hopes of joining her idols, the Wonderbolts. But flying is not her only great trait; Dash is very loyal to her friends. Whether it’s clearing up the clouds or fighting against a monster, Rainbow will always have your back. Even if she likes to brag about it a lot. Pinkie Pie Everypony who comes to Ponyvile knows Pinkie Pie, because Pinkie Pie always make sure everypony who comes to Ponyvile knows her. Fun and full of energy, Pinkie Pie does her best to be friends with everypony and make sure they’re smiling all day long. Although her actions may come across as annoying and often unexplainable, behind that craziness is a mare who you can’t help but smile for when you see her. That, and she throws pretty awesome parties. Rarity At first, Rarity may seem like a snob who cares only about her looks, but the truth is she’s the most generous unicorn you’ll ever meet. Believing that everypony can shine in public, Rarity makes every effort to show just how beautiful or handsome a pony looks both inside and out. She isn’t afraid to stand by her morals or defend her friends when they need her. With a passionate heart, Rarity will always do her best to help you out, and make you look good in the process. Fluttershy There is not a single creature on this earth who is kinder and gentler then Fluttershy. Like her name implies, Fluttershy is a shy pony who doesn’t like being around big crowds. However, should you prove yourself to her, she’ll open up and you’ll see just how pure she really is. A lover of animals, Fluttershy cares for all critters, big and small, at her cottage just outside of town. Although she doesn’t like adventures or danger, she’s willing to be brave for her friends’ sake and help them when they need her. Big Macintosh Applejack’s older brother doesn’t talk a lot, but when he does you can detect a wise stallion behind the voice. Big and strong, Macintosh is often the one who does the more heavy lifting chores on the farm and rarely gets around town. While this has earned him a reputation of being ‘strong and silent’ the truth is Big Macintosh just wants some friends of his own to hang around with. And don’t go thinking he’s not a smart pony, his fancy mathematics will leave even Twilight Sparkle stunned. Princess Luna One of the two rulers of Equestria, Princess Luna is responsible for raising and lowering the moon. Once evil a thousand years ago, the reformed Princess Luna has returned and seeks to earn her place once more in pony society. Although sealed away for a long time, she has adapted quickly to the new world, yet there is still much for her to learn. Beneath that royal exterior is sad alicorn who wishes to only make friends and find herself in this new world. External links *Official website *Demo Category:Fan games